


Fallen Star

by GAOG



Series: Fallen Star [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ABO, Apocalypse, Comfort/Angst, M/M, Military
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GAOG/pseuds/GAOG
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa, 丁潤浩×朴星和
Series: Fallen Star [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616275
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. 00

  
「我已經都打點好了——哥現在仔細聽我說，」時間緊迫，預定和他接頭的車隊已經在第7區和第8區之間的荒原上呼嘯馳騁，沒有意外的話兩個小時內就會抵達事前約定的見面點；丁潤浩只得在自己的雙唇前豎起食指示意正欲插話的Omega安靜。  
「我會帶你到邊界，你和武裝車隊一起離開是最安全的。」他繼續往下說：「向南走有個隱藏在沙漠中的流民聚落，距離當初你們的商隊遇到獸群的地點不比到第8區遠；去那裡的話，或許有機會找到商隊的其他人。」

「沙漠裡很危險，但是車隊的老大認得沙漠的領路人，你和他們待在一起就不會有事。車隊會在那停留上幾天，如果到時沒有找到商隊的人，我建議哥最好和他們一起走；他們的下一個目的地是第1區，那裡的總督反對新大同人口政策。」丁潤浩說得多又快卻條理分明，一邊整理要讓對方隨身的簡單行李，一邊也不忘不時回頭看看他、確認他是不是都聽懂了。

從政令的頒布到雷厲風行的實行人口普查，這一切都發生得快得令人措手不及。他熟知軍方向來的行事作風、明白不能僥倖的將之視為巧合：中央上頭這次恐怕有人是真的鐵了心要執行人口改革。無論是推行單身登記和條件配對、或者甚至是更加激進的Omega共享計畫，對Omega人權在第8區往後的發展來說都並不樂觀。

丁潤浩不禁懊悔自己應該早點把眼前的Omega送走……這幾年改革派在政壇上漸露苗頭，政策走向在多方角力之下搖擺不定；他明明打從第一天起就有這個想法，只怪私心作祟，不到情勢惡化就無法下定決心。眼下人口普查已經在第8居留區內外共八個分區同步展開、邊境也在兩天前因為「疑似偵測到畸獸群騷動」以保護民眾為由全面關閉——而身為第8區最優秀的追蹤者，他對這種說法存疑並非空穴來風：宣告關閉邊境的前幾個小時他曾請纓帶隊出去巡查，這種臨時任務雖不至於稀鬆平常但也並不罕見，畢竟畸獸群可不會在同一個地方乖乖紮營不動、然而居留區卻不能長期關閉邊界把自己人困死在裡面，了解周邊的獸群動向是最基本的偵查工作；而罕見的是，儘管他的直屬長官同意了他的請求、再向上呈報時卻被攔了下來。  
——而這或許是因為，再怎麼優秀的追蹤者也不可能找到一群不存在的畸獸。這種諷刺的想法開始無可避免的在丁潤浩腦中揮之不去。

幸好他還有補救的機會。想來也是因為巡查的請求被駁回一事，為了轉移他的注意力使他安分下來，他被任命為這次和武裝車隊交易的負責人。那些在荒原上任意來去的鋼鐵怪獸搭載了各種殺戮的利器，從機關到火藥和生化藥劑應有盡有。即便第8區和其交易往來已成慣例，每次在接觸對方時仍是絲毫不敢掉以輕心。丁潤浩不是第一次負責這種任務，作為追蹤者的身分讓他曾有幾次機會和那群亡命之徒聯合戰鬥；生死關頭一起打過架的情份難以用言語解釋，而他有足夠的信心賭上一把。  
只要能夠把朴星和帶出邊境，到了荒原上就算是九大居留區也要忌憚武裝車隊三分、更遑論其他勢力，拿一個Omega的歸屬權這種可大可小的事去找麻煩絕對不是明智之舉；而對這些靠武力大發末世財、沒有明天也不在乎未來的狂徒們來說，順路帶個吃不了多少糧食的Omega一程也沒什麼。

只要他明天能把朴星和帶出去……

丁潤浩埋頭整理備用的簡單藥品，正想向對方提醒使用的方式，一抬眼卻不期然的撞進了一雙漆黑如墨的眼裡。他的思緒不由得一頓。  
朴星和咬著下唇看著他。他看得出那雙黑眼裡並非往常的溫潤馴服，但是卻不覺得自己能夠讀懂Omega的眼神中想訴說的話語。

  
×


	2. 01

沙塵滾滾襲來，丁潤浩不得不把蒙臉的布巾包得更緊了些。雖然勉強阻隔了塵土卻阻止不了獸群的羶臭味順著風向陣陣竄入鼻腔，而這對他來說並不陌生，但是除此之外還有另一股若有似無的淡淡清香讓他不由得分神。那股香氣雖然微弱，卻像一條細線似的拉緊了他的神經、牽引著他的心神。  
他向遠處的隊友打了手勢示意想再走遠一點看看，得到鄭友榮敷衍的回了個「您隨意」的手勢；他不禁失笑搖頭，深知身為狩獵者的隊友只對戰鬥感興趣，而像這種枯燥乏味的偵察任務則向來最是消磨他的耐心。

畸獸群已經出了第8區的警戒範圍，從留在地上的雜亂腳印、排泄物和進食的痕跡可以推斷出牠們不久前才剛離開這裡；令丁潤浩在意的是散落在沙地上的行李和殘破的斷肢血肉：依他推測，有一支約莫20人的商隊在此遭到獸群攻擊，可能有半數人已經成了畸形鬣狗腹中的美餐。

到了這裡野薑花的淺淡香氣在熟悉的血腥味中顯得更加突兀，發狂的野獸或許難以辨認如此幽微的氣味，但是對一個足夠敏銳的成年Alpha來說，這卻像是黑暗中的燈塔一樣明白的昭示著方向。

他循著信息素在兩塊巨石的夾縫中找到人時，黑髮的Omega正蜷縮著身子徒勞的試圖向後退，那雙黑色的眼睛裡滿是驚懼的淚水。丁潤浩想解釋自己沒有惡意，還未開口卻只感到一股莫名的乾渴；本該是清新淡雅的野薑花香在狹小的空間中變得馥郁誘人，引人上前掠取並將之佔為己有——陌生的狂躁慾望明顯並不屬於他的理智，丁潤浩只愣了一下就馬上明白過來：眼前的Omega正在發情。

躲藏在岩石間逃過一劫的男孩子並沒有受傷，他的一雙淚眼和難以行動自如的身體除了驚嚇過度以外更是因為發情熱所致。丁潤浩匆匆往他無力併攏的腿間掃去一眼，只見卡其褲的胯處已經暈開了一小塊曖昧的濕痕。而察覺到他的視線，Omega羞恥又惶恐的咬緊了下唇。  
雖然身體是這樣的狀態但對方還保有神智，丁潤浩於是開口安撫他：「沒事的，有我在。」他忍不住伸出手指輕碰Omega髒兮兮的臉頰，看著那雙不安的眼睫漸漸止住了細微的顫抖。

後來他放了信號讓裝甲車過來接應，把人帶回營區時引起了軒然大波：一支自由商隊在居留區的警戒線附近遭到大群的畸形鬣狗攻擊，死了半數的人、另外半數則下落不明，這種消息可遠遠比不上一個就在眼前活生生的、年輕且正在發情的香甜溫軟小Omega要來得吸引人。  
和他一起出去的鄭友榮看著他抱了個人回來，震驚得眼珠子都快掉下來了：「……你從附近哪個小聚落擄來的？」這種蠢問題，丁潤浩的反應當然只能是沉默的翻他兩個白眼。

在向上級呈報過後，商隊長的獨子、在畸獸的攻擊下僥倖存活的Omega，名叫朴星和的年輕男孩子就此暫時寄居在丁潤浩家。軍中不乏好事者，特別是那些寂寞難耐的單身Alpha們——連遲鈍的Beta鄭友榮都曾經被他們騷擾過好幾次，氣得他揍翻了幾個易感期時精蟲衝腦的傢伙——三不五時就要拿這件事碎嘴幾句，語氣艷羨的嘟噥「潤浩可真是幸運星啊」的人有之、揶揄開玩笑的人也有，丁潤浩大多一笑置之、不怎麼放在心上。

「不過是運氣好讓你先找到他罷了……」有人陰陽怪氣的冷哼一聲，「如果當時是我往那個方向走，現在那個小Omega還不是乖乖張著腿躺在我的床上。」  
露骨的下流話引來一陣訕笑，說話的人是一名兩個月前才新歸附第8區的傭兵，現在和丁潤浩、鄭友榮同屬一個分隊；丁潤浩無意和他互別苗頭，對方倒是使勁的在他眼前折騰。崔傘不動聲色的推了推他的手肘，一句「不值得你回應」才說了一半，丁潤浩安撫的拍拍他的手臂、實際上卻像是完全沒聽見他說了什麼。

「哦，但是為什麼你那時就沒往那邊走？」他停下腳步半回過身，語氣平穩，臉上的神情甚至帶著溫和笑意，不等對方回答又自顧自的接著說：「啊、對了，畢竟你連伍長都不是，不能決定自己行動的方向。」  
他狀似不經意的抬手把玩別在胸前象徵著軍階的勳章，原本溫和的笑容微妙的也顯出了幾分促狹。

傭兵氣得面色鐵青，崔傘和鄭友榮面面相覷、然後又看了看那若無其事邁著大步離去的高大背影——丁潤浩這傢伙什麼時候這麼能氣人了？

  
×


	3. 02

並不只是運氣好。也沒有什麼Omega乖乖張開腿躺在他的床上。  
那傢伙說的話錯謬百出——崔傘說的沒錯，不值得回應，他還是太沉不住氣了……丁潤浩心不在焉的把軍裝大衣掛在玄關的衣帽架上，走到廚房門口毫不意外的看見那道忙碌的背影時便忍不住無聲的嘆了口氣。

他的感官對於食物的香氣和Omega的信息素儘管在這一個月來已經漸漸變得熟悉，卻還是顯得過於敏感；尤其那股清淡的野薑花香之中又摻雜了一絲微弱的Alpha信息素——是屬於丁潤浩本人的。  
「那並不是你的Omega」，他必須一再提醒自己。他對朴星和做的只是暫時標記，那天在荒原上倖存的Omega之所以在發情期中還能保持神智清明是因為在幾個小時前使用過抑制劑，雖然當時藥效正在減退但還勉強能夠支撐他的意識。丁潤浩在徵求同意之後才咬破了Omega後頸的腺體注入自己的信息素；否則以朴星和當時的狀態，別說他根本無法憑自己的力氣站起來走路、就算丁潤浩真的能壓抑Alpha的本能坐懷不亂，不用等到回營地裡光是把人帶回隊上也會在其他Alpha之間造成大騷動。……

「潤浩？」朴星和探頭出來確認是他之後遲疑的語氣就安定了下來，「潤浩啊，回來了？」  
他的聲音裡透露出的訊息不只是安全感而已，幾乎是雀躍的招呼著他。

丁潤浩終究還是沒有完全習慣自己的生活中多了一個人，這時才後知後覺的會意過來：「啊、抱歉，哥，剛剛進門的時候就應該叫你了……」畢竟才經歷過那樣的事情，他理解朴星和還是很容易感到不安，而他分明可以避免這樣的情況發生。

黑髮的Omega看來並不太放在心上，輕柔的嘟囔了些什麼他沒有聽清，倒是一隻湯勺突然舉到了他的面前。  
「你嘗嘗看味道。」朴星和眼中難掩期待的看著他，一手護在湯勺下方以免湯汁滴落。燉煮蔬菜和肉類的香味和熱氣湧向鼻間，讓他的注意力重新回到了眼前。

朴星和差不多比他年長一歲，明明是從出生起就跟著商隊到處跑、居無定所的人，卻似乎意外的適合所有令人感到溫暖的居家形象——丁潤浩對「家」貧瘠的想像也不過就是如此。Omega還等著他試吃後的評價，不難看出那雙漆黑透亮的眼睛裡懷著細小的緊張，於是他便不禁起了點逗弄的心思。故作沉吟的模樣果然令對方變得慌亂起來，小聲的自顧自嘀咕著「味道很奇怪嗎」、「應該不會啊」、「難道是放錯調味料了」之類的話……  
丁潤浩終於不再忍住笑意，「不是，是太好吃了才說不出話來的。」他笑得一臉無辜，就算朴星和反應過來被作弄了也只能微惱的咬著下唇毫無殺傷力的瞪他一眼。

長年過慣了軍旅生活、即使在升遷之後開始有自己的房子也還是一人吃飽全家不餓的孤家寡人一個，丁潤浩對食物早就沒有多高的要求；但就算是這樣的他還是被另一個人放在心上好好的關照著，這份心意對他來說格外珍貴。  
他故作不經意的岔開話題，幫朴星和端菜上桌、佈設碗筷，一邊有一搭沒一搭的聊天。

朴星和白天時去了居留區外城最大的市集。市集上的人們來來去去，來自各地的行商和本地的小販都在此聚集做生意；自從在第8區安頓下來，他每天都固定會到市集上打探消息、留意是否有人捎來商隊的成員們在第8區附近失散後留下的些許蛛絲馬跡。甚至他自己也擺起了個小攤子——丁潤浩知道時便不禁莞爾：該說不愧是商隊之子嗎，生意頭腦動得真快，他可沒有短少朴星和什麼啊——幫人識字寫字，因為長年在荒原上南來北往見多識廣，漸漸的也有人來找他問路買情報。

「今天有什麼收穫嗎？」丁潤浩這麼問時，就看見朴星和的耳尖變成了可疑的粉紅色。他興味的揚了揚嘴角，然而不需要再多追問什麼，坐在餐桌另一端的Omega就磨磨蹭蹭的從身後拿出了個禮物盒，朝他獻寶似的打開盒子展示裡頭靜靜躺在天鵝絨襯布上的東西。  
那是一只樣式古典大方的手錶，細緻的做工和油亮的黑色皮革錶帶雖低調卻明確的昭示其來自於末世以前的手藝；這樣精巧的玩意即使在那時候想必也價值不菲，到了各種工匠凋零、技術失傳的現在，像這樣一件來自末世以前的寶貝更是有市無價，有時候擁有並使用這些物件也同時表示了一個人的身份地位。

「這個是給你的……」而朴星和是這麼說的。丁潤浩還沒來得及反應過來，就在驚訝中被Omega細長的五指給執住了手、小心的把那支錶給輕輕扣上了他的腕部。皮革的觸感微涼而細緻，黑色也很襯他天生白皙的膚色，金屬製的錶面和指針顯得規整而幹練；朴星和滿意的舒了口氣，帶著點小小得意的開口：「我就知道這會很適合你。」

「等等，這……太貴重了……」丁潤浩下意識的想鬆開錶帶退回這件意外的禮物，卻在看見Omega一下子變得委屈巴巴的神情之後猶豫的停頓下了動作。  
朴星和忙向他解釋：這是一個小商隊在經過舊市鎮時從廢墟裡無意間挖出來的寶貝，他們急需在起風的季節到來以前抵達東北角的一個小國、否則道路將會被北風吹起的沙塵給掩埋，旅人也難逃迷失方向的命運。而他正好去過那個地方，他能夠繪製準確的地圖指引商隊經由最短的路徑在時間內到達目的地，對方便以這只手錶作為支付的報酬。

朴星和說：「那些路線都在我的腦海裡，我不過是把它畫出來而已。」他努力的說服丁潤浩換來手錶並不耗費多大功夫，況且……  
「你戴起來很好看。」他垂下了頭、直愣愣的盯著丁潤浩戴著錶的手腕，語氣低柔的訥訥說著，臉頰也泛起了和耳朵一樣的粉色。

眼看那雙黑色的眼睛變得濕潤，丁潤浩覺得好像只要自己再拒絕一次，那雙漂亮的眼裡就會落下難過的淚水。  
「好吧……那就謝謝你了，哥。」最後他溫柔的注視著朴星和說。Omega因為他的接受又輕易的高興起來，一張五官精緻的臉蛋像是被喜悅給點亮了似的。丁潤浩看著覺得可愛，忍不住就伸手摸摸他的頭髮，換來對方像小動物一樣親暱的蹭了蹭他的大手作為回應。

他掙扎著不想讓自己陷入這種柔軟的情緒裡太深，畢竟他也清楚得很，這種依戀和好感絕大多數不過是出自於信息素暫時綁定之後的本能反應罷了。……  
儘管一再如此提醒自己，丁潤浩卻還是無法對這樣的想法感到輕鬆一點。

  
×


	4. 03

「呀，這樣真的沒關係嗎？……」用不安的語氣這麼問的人卻在把手交到他手裡時沒有一點遲疑猶豫，就這麼任由他牽著手登上了城牆一角的望樓。

丁潤浩不禁莞爾，回過頭朝他狡黠一笑。  
「哥都已經來了還這麼問不是太遲了嗎？」他故意這麼說，卻在朴星和微惱的輕聲回答「因為是潤浩你要我來的啊」的時候為之語塞。  
朴星和的信任和依賴都太明顯了，而那種神情漂亮得讓他快要忘了呼吸。

他們在第8居留區最外側的一道城牆上，向下俯瞰是平緩起伏的荒原，在黑暗中彷彿一片寂靜的海洋；在那之上則是天空，低垂的夜幕與地平線相接，點綴在夜空之中一閃一閃的星星彷彿近得只要伸長手就能將其摘下。  
朴星和沒有說話，但是眼神閃亮得足以媲美星空；他轉過頭來朝丁潤浩笑的時候顯得太耀眼了，丁潤浩只能欲蓋彌彰的別開視線後倉促的咳嗽兩聲。這是他意外發現的景色，但是一個人夜巡時即使看著同樣的這片星空卻從來不曾有過此刻的心情。

Omega安靜的側臉偶爾也會流露出落寞和脆弱，丁潤浩下意識的想為他揮散那些不快的陰影。「……會痛嗎？掉下來的時候。」他清了清喉嚨突然開口，沒頭沒腦的話成功的吸引了朴星和的注意力；他發出了細小而疑問的聲音。  
丁潤浩這次理順了自己想說什麼：「從那上面掉下來的時候很痛吧——哥不是星星嘛。」他一臉無辜的指了指頭頂上閃爍的滿天星斗。

這種無厘頭的話原本並沒有預期會得到回應的……但是朴星和卻揚起嘴角笑了出來。「因為被潤浩接住了，所以好像沒有想像中那麼痛呢。」他煞有介事的歪著頭想了想後說。

Omega溫和柔軟的聲音並不響亮，很快就被夜風吹散在微涼的空氣中；卻在丁潤浩的腦海裡揮之不去。那天晚上過後他們之間似乎多了一種說不出的默契，讓他們在每一個視線交會的瞬間情不自禁的想微笑。

自從丁潤浩升上小隊長、分配到自己的房屋得以搬出軍營宿舍以來，比起實用性，這間屋子之於他更大的意義似乎在於體現如今的身分地位；事實上他大部分的時間還是待在軍營裡，比起空蕩蕩的家，他覺得自己大概還更喜歡鄭友榮和崔傘你一言我一語吵吵嚷嚷的聲音。也因為這樣，他在家的時間少，當初搬家時搬過來的箱子甚至都還沒全數拆開，朴星和看了就自告奮勇要幫他整理。  
他興沖沖的捧著一台造型復古的小機械去找丁潤浩，「潤浩啊，你聽音樂嗎？」

那是一台小型的收音機。丁潤浩聞聲轉頭過去，連自己都忘了那時候把這個小東西也一起帶了過來。他先是下意識的點了點頭然後又遺憾的搖頭，對朴星和解釋：「嗯，以前偶爾會聽的。……但是它故障了，現在已經很難找到替換的零件和會修理的人了。」並且幾年前在第8區的政策改變之下，廣播電台只剩下公營的唯一一台，而他們也早已不再播放音樂了。

「啊……這樣啊。」朴星和扁著嘴喃喃回應著，一臉可惜的低頭摸了摸收音機，然後又像突然想到了什麼似的抬起一雙晶亮的眼看向他。「呀，潤浩啊，你摸摸我的頭吧。」  
什麼沒頭沒腦的要求……丁潤浩滿腹疑問的回望向他，然後在朴星和堅持的眼神之下依言伸出手輕柔的在那頭黑髮上順了順。

_昨天做了個美夢  
心癢癢的 現在想告訴你  
又不想說出口  
而且啊 像這樣說出來的話是不行的吧  
dream 會無法再現的_

音樂對丁潤浩來說早已成了抽象而陌生的概念，以致於他一時無法做出反應——  
朴星和在對他唱歌。他溫柔的歌聲和臉上閃閃發亮的笑意比歌詞還要更甜蜜動人。

_多麼令人愉快的夢  
對我來說你就是那美夢_

黑髮的Omega唱完一小段之後似乎才後知後覺的感到羞赧，卻還是紅著臉認真的說：「以後我就當你的收音機吧，我來唱歌給你聽。」他的話有點傻氣，聽在丁潤浩耳裡更多的卻是可愛。  
而朴星和不可能會知道的是，他才是丁潤浩的美夢、是那個太美好而不能說的夢。

×


	5. 04

有人從後面追上來拍了拍他的肩膀。「你今天出去過了？」鄭友榮踏著輕快的腳步轉到他跟前，鼻翼抽動著、滿臉狐疑的上下打量著他。  
在他們的對話裡，「出去」意味著「到邊境外面去」，而到邊境外面去意味的是執行任務，任務的內容往往不外乎偵察或者處理獸群肆虐過後的一片狼籍、甚至運氣再差點的話遇上零星的畸獸展開戰鬥和追擊都有可能。

如果是別人，丁潤浩可能還會覺得有點受到冒犯，但對方是鄭友榮……他只是不禁感到莞爾：就算是在Beta之中，這傢伙也絕對是對信息素的感知最遲鈍的那一類人。  
他清了清喉嚨還沒來得及開口，正好從醫療營轉出來的崔傘就從手上的文件夾裡抬起頭來看見了他們，然後立刻不明顯的皺了下眉頭、又很快的撫平眉間的皺摺；丁潤浩甚至想著是不是自己眼花……不過崔傘果然是崔傘，這位Alpha軍醫的敏銳度和他的Beta隊友簡直是極與極的差別。

「潤浩啊，你在易感期？」崔傘關心的問了一句。在得到他點頭作為回答之後，鄭友榮一臉恨不得吞了自己拳頭的模樣——他們都知道丁潤浩平常把自身的信息素隱藏得很好，除了偶爾在必要時釋放出身為Alpha的威壓以外幾乎感覺不出他的強勢；而這固然有部分理由是因為追蹤者的工作需要，但事實上早在成為一名追蹤者以前、當他們都還是軍校生的時候他就已經習慣如此。

他聞起來像是一早就出去外面大肆殺戮過一番似的、渾身血腥氣——鄭友榮當然沒有說得這麼直白，但無意間透漏出的言下之意也與此相差無幾。丁潤浩的信息素可以說是鐵鏽味，但對任何人來說更直觀的聯想卻是血和不祥的意味。

「抱歉……這幾天要麻煩你忍忍了。」他笑了笑，懷著些許歉意的對鄭友榮說。而對方則是嘟嘟囔囔的回應他「笨蛋，說什麼抱歉」、「我才抱歉啊」之類的話。身為Beta的鄭友榮雖然能感知Alpha和Omega的不同，但卻只有在Alpha的易感期和Omega的發情期時才能嗅出不同人的信息素；他一時大意沒想起這回事才無心的說了冒犯的話，然而有人卻並不是如此。  
一聲輕浮的口哨聲從他們身後響起，「還以為你沒有信息素呢，怪胎。」

鄭友榮幾乎是一臉震驚、僵硬的回頭看向聲音的來處——是那個傭兵，丁潤浩一點也不意外，相較之下倒是鄭友榮簡直像是寫在臉上的「你不是真的想在一個Alpha的易感期時挑釁他吧，兄弟」讓他差點失笑出聲。他原本不打算理會對方，但是接下來卻連崔傘都看出了他的不對勁、暗自出手攔了攔他。

「那個Omega，我上次在外城的市集看見他了……」帶著一股自以為了然於心的惡意微笑，傭兵再度開口：「是因為你這味道太噁心了，他才不讓你幹的嗎？」

如果初見時被發情的Omega信息素勾起的一時衝動不算數的話，丁潤浩其實始終沒有想過要完全標記朴星和；而當時作為權宜之計的暫時標記到現在也已經逐漸消退，在Omega的下一次發情期到來以前就會完全失效。丁潤浩當然比誰都更明白這點，然而他沒料到的是對方竟然還注意著朴星和。他可以不在意別人往他本人身上找碴，但是任何人都不能以這種下流的視線覬覦朴星和。

傭兵似乎自覺踩著了他的痛腳，得意洋洋的越說越起勁。「呀，怪胎，怎麼對付Omega你知道嗎？打開他的兩條腿肏進去就對了，你不行的話就讓別人來，他會感激你的。」  
「那個漂亮的黑髮小Omega就該讓其他Alpha嘗嘗他的滋味。就快了，等法令正式公告以後——」

他的聲音戛然而止，伴隨著肉體受到重擊的悶響和怪異的嘎吱碎裂聲，那些未完的話語彷彿也被這一記重拳給狠狠灌回了那張還來不及閉上的嘴裡。紅色的血襯著白色的牙齒噴了一地，刺眼之餘卻又透著幾分意外的和諧。然而此時顯然沒有人有餘裕欣賞：鄭友榮的下巴都快掉下來了，結結巴巴的甚至叫不出丁潤浩的名字、想伸手去攔人卻又被狂躁的信息素和沉沉的壓迫感給狼狽的逼退。  
濃烈的血腥味充斥在空氣中帶來了令人坐立難安的不快感受，在附近的其他人察覺到不對勁後紛紛聚了過來、一看這架勢也知道剛才發生了什麼事，立刻有Alpha上前分別架住了丁潤浩和那兀自含糊不清的大聲咒罵著的傭兵。而在這片混亂之中，丁潤浩只是貌似冷靜的甩了甩手、擦去指關節上沾到的血跡。

他被選為追蹤者並非因為身手不行，事實上正好相反；除了基本的實戰能力之外，難得的是他還被認可為具備了縝密謹慎、沉著穩定的人格特質，而這些對於在荒原上無論遭遇任何狀況都必須保持判斷力及應變力的追蹤者來說皆是缺一不可。然而此時這些使人引以為傲的優秀特質顯然都蕩然無存。  
即使是還在軍校受訓的青少年時期他也從來沒有這麼失控過，但是同時卻又感覺自己無比冷靜。丁潤浩並不後悔動手揍了那個傭兵，甚至可以在上級接獲通報匆匆趕來時坦然的迎上對方驚疑審問的眼神。

那傢伙被他一拳打掉了幾顆大牙，現在就算想指控他也講不清楚話；他分出一部分心神聽崔傘睜眼說瞎話（「他的傷勢其實沒那麼嚴重……您聞到的血腥味大部分是丁隊長的信息素……」），一邊卻不由得回想傭兵在被他打斷以前所說的話——「等法令正式公告以後」？這又是什麼意思？  
丁潤浩有一股不好的預感。

×


	6. 05

而不好的預感向來不會落空：他首先要面對的是在軍營裡打架鬧事的懲處。丁潤浩向來服從命令、潔身自好，從軍校入學以來不曾被關過禁閉，然而在這個他甚至難以站直身的小房間裡，諷刺又可笑的是他卻感到莫名的熟悉——禁閉室裡沒有燈光也沒有窗戶，只要關上了門就陷入一片黑暗；他躺在地上，茫然的睜著眼瞪著漆黑的天花板。  
那時候的天空就像現在一樣看不見星星。

過去的事其實丁潤浩完全不記得了，他不知道自己那時為什麼會孤零零的躺在荒原上，飢渴和瀕死的狀態使他的感官和知覺都變得麻木。他的記憶從那片低垂的夜幕開始，分不清現實與夢幻的分際，上一刻還以為自己就要被夜色吞噬、下一秒卻聽見了駱駝和馬噠噠的蹄聲，然後有一雙手把他從地上拉了起來。  
經過的商隊救了他——這麼說似乎太過一廂情願，畢竟事實上人口交易在末世也是一樁令人心動的買賣。比起從一地轉移人口到另一地，在荒原上撿到的人可說是無本的生意。儘管不如具有生育能力的Omega來得搶手，經驗老道的商人在時機來臨時也有機會把Alpha賣出好價錢。

在抵達下一個目的地、獲得足夠的補給之前，為了節省糧食就算是商隊的成員每餐也只能吃個半飽，更不用說像丁潤浩這種不事生產只會消耗物資的累贅。那年他已經不小了，足以理解荒原上的生存法則，卻在那半塊白麵包被塞進自己手裡時感到錯愕不解。他猛然抬頭看去只見黑髮黑眼的男孩子連忙朝他打著手勢，示意他快吃掉、不要讓別人看見……  
他的夜空從那時候開始有了星光閃爍。

自從第一次的白麵包以後，那個Omega男孩三不五時會塞給丁潤浩一些從自己的配額裡省下來的食物，有時候是一把豆子、或者一兩個乾癟的小馬鈴薯；幾乎可以說他是靠著對方的施捨才能夠活著撐到抵達第8居留區，甚至還勉強維持著足以讓居留區的人願意出錢買下的「賣相」。……那男孩是商隊長的獨子，丁潤浩不知道他的名字，卻能夠準確的捕捉到剛分化成熟的Omega淡雅的野薑花香氣——或許這是一種補償的機制，他的感官比起旁人要來得特別敏銳。  
他知道自己被拋棄肯定有一個原因，也不只一次猜想過那或許和他的信息素有關：精疲力竭的躺在荒原上一個人孤單等死的那一年他已經開始分化，身上那令人不安畏懼的血腥氣時隱時現。

幾乎是出人意料的，他的懲處只持續了不到兩天就宣告結束，丁潤浩在第二天的傍晚就被拉出了禁閉室。他沒有聽崔傘的話去醫療營找他，反而是在和長官會面報備後直接出了軍營回家。他心裡惦記著朴星和，直到看見對方和往常沒什麼不同的窩在沙發上的身影才放下了心。  
朴星和告訴他，鄭友榮在他沒有回家的那天就來過了、昨天也有過來打招呼。「那個髮色比你稍微深一點的金髮孩子」朴星和是這麼稱呼他的。

「他說你臨時被派出去執行任務了……」Omega低垂著眉眼說，「像這樣的情況多嗎？……會很危險嗎？」  
朴星和的語氣還是像平常一樣低柔溫軟，以致於丁潤浩後知後覺的才發現他半掩在米白色毛衣袖口裡的雙手正緊緊握住冒著熱氣的馬克杯、努力的試圖抑制顫抖。

他溫柔的接過朴星和手裡的杯子小心放到桌上，然後將他的雙手握在自己的大掌中。鄭友榮編造了什麼故事他無從知悉，只好避重就輕的說了些自己平常工作的概況：「其實大部分都是例行性的巡邏，如果發生不尋常的狀況才會機動調整人手。再說，第8區和第7區簽了合作協議，武裝車隊在我們兩區中間的荒原上來回掃蕩、他們會負責解決掉大型的畸獸群。」  
「雖然不是完全沒有危險性，但是哥也別想得太嚴重了……」他的大拇指輕輕掃過朴星和的手背，安撫的對他解釋。不過丁潤浩沒說的是，受兩個居留區聯合僱傭的武裝車隊有時也需要熟知地形氣候的當地士兵帶路；而他本人在沒有任何背景的情況下、年紀輕輕就能升到現在的位置，這些軍功自然不是輕易就能平白到手。

朴星和抬起頭來聽他說話，最後也只是沉默的抿著嘴點了點頭；丁潤浩不確定自己是不是真的瞞過了他，那雙黑眼睛像往常一樣晶亮卻又好像有點什麼不同……他在Omega傾身靠近過來時才想到了該如何形容這種感覺：是濕潤又炙熱的——而這也是他對朴星和的嘴唇最初的印象。那雙美好的唇正貼在他的脖子上，熱切又羞澀的輕碰他的喉結和下顎。

這算是親吻嗎？丁潤浩有點恍惚的想。

「我好想你。」朴星和的呢喃混合著嘆息輕輕襲上他的皮膚，過熱的溫度卻讓正處在易感期的Alpha感到被安撫似的舒服。丁潤浩不由自主的鬆開了一隻手，將他摟向自己懷裡，手掌貼在他的背上、緩緩的沿著突出的背脊一路向下撫摸。野薑花的香氣和屬於另一個人的體溫令他目眩神迷，他的感官都被Omega給填滿，柔軟而甜蜜的引誘著他的理智投降、放縱自己的慾望。

「……潤浩啊，想被你標記……」朴星和的聲音變得模模不清，他的嘴唇持續不懈的在丁潤浩的鎖骨周圍留下小小的吸吮帶來的淺紅色痕跡。他的努力在丁潤浩眼裡顯得可愛，相較之下抓著Alpha的手引導他撐開褲腰的鬆緊帶滑進自己的褲子裡則是更加明確且煽情的暗示；他幾乎是反射性的握住了Omega的臀，隔著底褲薄薄的一層布料摩挲在那之下溫暖並富有彈性的軟肉。

他從來不知道自己會像這樣失控。他和其他的Alpha也並沒有什麼分別，同樣都是受到信息素和性慾主宰的動物——丁潤浩猛然回過神來是因為朴星和輕聲問他是不是哪裡受傷了、他好像聞到了血的味道。  
都是因為這該死的信息素。

標記了自己的Alpha毫無預警的消失，對於一個被標記過的Omega來說有多麼不安難過，丁潤浩雖然不能體會卻也能夠想像得到，因此他甚至對自己在收回手時心中一閃而過的不捨感到更加惱怒：他利用了朴星和對他的信任和依賴來滿足自己無法啟齒的私慾。

他握著朴星和的手稍微使力把對方從自己身上拉開，Omega從沉迷逐漸轉為惶惑難堪的神情和結結巴巴的小聲叫著他的名字的聲音都讓他的心酸軟難受得像是塌陷了一塊。他只能試圖壓抑自身的躁動焦慮、盡可能用最溫柔的語氣向朴星和開口：「哥，你只是被信息素迷惑了……你不是真的想要……」他不得不艱難的轉開視線，避免去看那雙漂亮的黑眼睛裡迅速升起的霧氣。  
「抱歉之前不得不先標記你，」丁潤浩的掌心裡握著的手抽搐了一下，於是他的心也跟著往下一沉；他很快的鬆開了朴星和的手，勉強裝作若無其事的繼續說下去。「但是很快就會沒事了，我保證。」

暫時標記的效果正在消退，如果不是他正處在易感期、加上前兩天因為擔心他的安危，朴星和的情緒和精神想必也受到了影響，否則大概不會這麼容易就被他誘導向幾近發情的狀態。……  
丁潤浩的思緒漸漸飄遠，或許他是下意識的讓自己抽離當下身處的情況，畢竟他已經不只一次證明了自己對於眼前黑髮黑眼的Omega並沒有多少自制力。

「……你真的這麼想嗎？」朴星和的聲音聽起來無奈又苦澀，令他感到有點陌生。丁潤浩想安撫他，然而卻連他提出的問題都難以回答，於是只好又垂下視線漫無目的的盯著Omega纖細修長的手指：朴星和像是想抓握住什麼似的收緊了五指，然而不到片刻就又虛無的放開。他們兩人剛剛還緊握在一起的手現在掌心裡都空蕩蕩的，什麼也沒有留下。

朴星和在起身離開前再次靠近過來抱了抱他，但卻好像害怕又被推開似的，幾乎是輕輕一碰到丁潤浩的身體就鬆開了環抱的手臂。他安靜的回了自己的房間，曾經佔據丁潤浩所有感官的野薑花香現在變得微弱難辨，在房門關上以後終於連最後一絲氣息都消失殆盡。

×


	7. 06

消息傳出來時丁潤浩正在伙食營和鄭友榮一起吃飯。他的Beta隊友一臉糾結的徵求他的意見：「呀，他是Omega啊、對吧？你覺得我有機會嗎？」  
丁潤浩通常不是那種會對他人的苦惱幸災樂禍的人，此時此刻卻難得壞心的感到有點安慰——就算是沒心沒肺的鄭友榮也有這種時候。

他隱約猜得出朴星和在和他鬧彆扭，但是卻對此束手無策；他甚至捉摸不透對方到底在想什麼。他們還是會一起吃朴星和做的晚飯，朴星和會告訴他白天在市集上的見聞——至於找尋商隊下落的事則仍然毫無進展——；但是除了晚餐以外的時間Omega都把自己關在客房裡，緊閉的房門像是某種拒絕交流的表示。  
到現在暫時標記已經完全失效，丁潤浩於是猜想，這大概是信息素帶來的短暫悸動褪去以後隨之而來的尷尬以及Omega本能中對Alpha的警戒心吧。即使早就預料到會如此，但實際上面對朴星和的態度轉變他還是難免感到苦澀……

他走神得太明顯了，鄭友榮冷不防的伸手到他面前打了個響指，清脆的聲音讓他猛然一驚、反射性的就要站起身來，膝蓋差點頂翻了整條長桌；丁潤浩在和鄭友榮兩人一起手忙腳亂的搶救桌上翻倒搖晃的餐盤和杯子時才堪堪回過神來。

鄭友榮抱怨他對正在傾訴煩惱的同窗好友漠不關心，丁潤浩臉上就不禁抽搐了一下，扁了扁嘴後避重就輕的回答他先前的提問：「……機會只為有所準備的人停留，任何事都是有可能的。」他誠懇的語氣成功的暫時堵上了聒噪的Beta的嘴，在鄭友榮來得及想到下一個煩人的問題以前，有人經過他們的桌子，將一隻大手按在丁潤浩的肩膀上。  
他順勢望去，來人是和他們隸屬同一個戰鬥營之下的另一支小隊的隊長。只見對方直接省略了打招呼、甚至顧不得鄭友榮也在場，一來就壓低了聲音急急的問：「潤浩，你聽說了嗎？」以這種問句作為開場白通常沒什麼好事，丁潤浩搖頭的同時不禁蹙起了眉。

「人口改革計畫要開始了。」較他年長的Alpha簡明扼要的說，然後看丁潤浩和鄭友榮還一臉茫然於是又進一步解釋：「第一階段的法案今天已經通過了……在人口普查結束之後，所有未受標記的適齡Omega都必須在寬限期內逐步完成單身登記，以備後續和Alpha的條件配對。」他直接挑明了整個情況。  
丁潤浩不知道自己看起來怎樣，不過他倒是清楚的看見坐在對面的鄭友榮臉色變得一片死灰。

「今天下午公告法案之後，明天就要開始人口普查。到時候一定會引起騷動，我們也要支援內外城的巡邏。」  
Alpha實事求是的語氣中混雜著隱忍的怒火，丁潤浩聽到這終於忍不住出聲打岔：「等等……但是、這太荒謬了不是嗎？難道上頭想向第7區的新大同人口政策看齊？」他低聲說出口的瞬間幾乎是馬上就肯定了自己的猜測。

「荒不荒謬是拳頭大的人說了才算，」中年的Alpha軍官面上諷刺的笑容一閃而逝，然後加重了語氣說：「有人想讓這一切在第8區發生。」  
「什麼條件配對根本都是狗屁，他們想要掌握每個Omega不過是為了方便自己盡情挑選，放縱淫欲。」

丁潤浩立刻就想起了一張臉：「等法令正式公告以後」——他在和傭兵起了那場衝突過後，對方耀武揚威的這句話始終在他心裡像陰影一樣盤旋不去。  
「……但是、為什麼跟我說這些？」他喃喃反問。

他的同袍發出了一聲短促的笑聲，聽起來絕望又渴切，像是被用力扼住了脖子。「你絕對想不到，對此暗自竊喜的人可比大剌剌表現出來的人還要多多了……我想你不是其中之一吧？」丁潤浩只覺得喉嚨發緊，他低聲給予了否定的答案。  
「很好。」年長的Alpha隊長放在他肩上的手又用力按了按，然後在鬆手離開前他說：「做好心理準備，風暴就要來了。」

丁潤浩和鄭友榮交換了一個複雜的眼神。他發現自己第一次在眼前的金髮Beta咕噥抱怨「這該死的Alpha本位的世界」時笑不出來；而鄭友榮在說這句話時甚至沒有半點開玩笑的成分摻雜其中。

然而饒是他們已經事先得到警示，接下來情況的發展仍是超出了丁潤浩的預期。他一開始還抱著一絲僥倖的想這不過是一條新實施的法令，一切都會依照字面上的意思、按部就班且井然有序的進行；甚至他以為朴星和不應該包含在這次人口普查的範圍內，畢竟他是以難民的身份申請暫時庇護，而非第8居留區的正式居民。  
他很快就發現自己錯得離譜。

丁潤浩的分隊被分配到支援的地區是外城四區的其中之一，士兵們五人一組散開在街道巷弄間巡邏維持秩序、同時也警戒著當新成立的人口計畫中心的輔導員挨家挨戶拜訪時可能會發生的任何騷亂。  
從人口普查開始，上午就這麼在一片詭譎而壓抑的氣氛中平靜無波的悄然度過；丁潤浩身為隊長，必須接應他的上官隨機抽查外城，帶領長官總覽巡視自己負責的分區現況。當熟悉的野薑花香湧向他時，他不由自主的停下正在進行的口頭匯報，腳步卻與之相反的加快了起來——快速的拐過轉角之後，他一眼就看見了街道旁正在拉扯的幾個人，兩名Alpha士兵和一位平民Omega似乎正為了什麼事爭執不下。

那兩名士兵服役於他的麾下，平常並不怎麼起眼，此時丁潤浩不禁皺起眉看向他們；至於那個黑髮黑眼的年輕Omega他則是已然太過熟悉，從少年時期就已經深深刻畫在腦海裡。  
他的長官不明所以的跟在他身後，正想開口詢問丁潤浩突如其來的異樣表現，卻在看到眼前的場景後轉而提高音量沉聲喝問：「這是怎麼回事？」

×


	8. 07

Alpha士兵似乎沒想到會遇到營長和隊長同時出現，面上露出了一瞬間的慌亂；他們不情不願的放開了Omega，連忙向上級行了個軍禮後才吞吞吐吐的咕噥著「長官，這個Omega還沒有被標記過」、「我們只是要勸導他完成單身登記」……之類更加引人疑竇的話。

丁潤浩從那兩人身上移開視線，撞上了一雙黝黑濕潤的眼睛：朴星和直直盯著他，微微顫抖的嘴唇抿了又抿，像是想呼喚他卻欲言又止。  
原本逐漸升起的怒意暫時被擱置一旁，他的心裡一陣痠疼，不加思索的快步上前一把將朴星和拉進懷裡，同時脫口而出：「他是我的Omega。」顧及到血腥氣或許會使懷裡的Omega感到不適，他壓抑著自身的信息素氣味，卻毫不保留的釋放出威壓和殺氣，迫使兩個Alpha士兵在他的眼光掃視下狼狽的向後退開。

朴星和幾乎是一碰到他就完全卸下了防備，方才和其他Alpha對峙也毫不退卻的氣勢一下子消失無蹤，整個人靠在他的胸膛上動也不動，手也緊緊抓住了他身上筆挺的軍服；不需要任何言語丁潤浩也能察覺對方的後怕和驚魂未定，而這使他除了心疼之外更加感到憤怒如野火一般在胸腔中躁動蔓延開來。

但現在不是發作的時候。

「你說他是你的Omega，但是他卻還未被標記過……？」  
面對營長將審視詢問的眼光投向他，丁潤浩定了定神深呼吸後開口回答：「是的，因為我們想在不受信息素制約的前提下發展關係，所以打算等成結後再完成標記。」他顧不得過去這幾天來他和朴星和之間微妙的緊繃氣氛，然而出乎意料的是懷裡的Omega也像附和他的話似的，鬆開了原本緊抓著軍裝外套的一手轉而與他十指交扣。

丁潤浩不禁分神了一瞬，強迫自己再次凝聚起注意力時，只見他的上司神色複雜的對他微微搖了搖頭。營長拍拍他的肩膀，「現在情況和以前不同了，由不得你們再這樣胡鬧下去。」儘管說出口的話聽起來像是訓誡，Alpha的眼神中卻有對他的讚賞、也有可惜和隱微的憂心。  
他還來不及仔細推敲那一眼的含意，對方已然收回手轉開了視線，輕描淡寫的將那兩名士兵公然在大街上拉扯平民、意圖強迫對方的事實以「執法過當」一筆帶過；然而後續如何處置他們卻全權交由丁潤浩決定，擺明了是安撫並告誡他這件事就這麼了結、別想再節外生枝。

倉促上路的法令本身就是空洞的，闕漏的部分則由有心人士各自表述；這麼看來便令人不由得疑心，是否總督府已經在某種程度上向軍方指示過不許多加干涉類似的事件。在這之中有多少人為了私慾和嘗到的甜頭而牽涉其中、最後又將是誰獲得最大的利益……丁潤浩已經無心考慮錯綜複雜的情勢。他關心的只有朴星和——如果連幾乎要當街擄人的行為都能夠被解釋為只是執法過當，那麼接下來所謂的「條件配對」又會是什麼樣子也不難想像。

他和傭兵原本就存在的磨擦和矛盾越演越烈；來自居留區外的年輕單身Omega使對方垂涎不已，而在察覺丁潤浩對那Omega分明有好感、卻遲遲沒有與其正式建立標記關係之後便更是窮追不捨，視此為打擊他的大好機會。在街上糾纏朴星和的那兩名士兵本來就和傭兵走得近，今天的事丁潤浩心裡有數少不了也有他的份。

無論如何這種事情絕對不能再發生第二次。他暗自咬牙心想。而後來接二連三無從證實的畸獸來襲警報以及相應的關閉邊境措施，在在都令他在疑慮漸生的同時也越發堅定了想法。  
「星和哥，你不能留在這裡。」丁潤浩柔聲對從剛才開始一直安靜的坐在一旁看他忙碌準備行囊和藥品的Omega說：「我們該走了——我該送你走了。」

朴星和順從的應聲起身走向他，卻直直走到了僅離他剩不到半步遠的地方才堪堪停下腳步。那雙透亮的黑眼睛凝視著他半晌，在Alpha正要出聲詢問前搶先開了口：「……如果我不走呢？」他的語氣乍聽之下如往常一般平靜柔和，但顫抖的眼睫和嘴角卻洩漏出了緊張和壓抑的情緒。

丁潤浩頗感意外的「啊」了一聲。  
好像多看一眼就怕更捨不得一點，這似乎還是自從他匆匆趕回來開始收拾要讓朴星和帶上路的東西之後，第一次真的好好正視眼前的Omega。對方眼裡的倔強和堅持是這幾個月相處下來難得見到的神色，而他以為應屬於朴星和本質的溫馴和順服在此時卻消失無蹤。

「星和哥……」他仔細咀嚼品嘗著每個字的發音，好讓以後也不會忘記呼喚這個名字時的感覺，然後就事論事的試圖說服對方：「第8區正在腐敗中，哥並不屬於這裡，你可以離開、去更好的地方。」

「——但是、你說過我是你的Omega。」朴星和亟欲反駁他，緊繃的聲線中透露出了一絲小心翼翼的委屈。「Alpha，你不喜歡我嗎？」  
以Omega來說算得上挺拔修長的身形還是比丁潤浩略矮一點，他微抬起頭注視著高大的Alpha，脖頸的線條顯得優美卻又脆弱。朴星和沒有叫他的名字，直呼丁潤浩為Alpha彷彿是強調自己正以身為Omega的身份向心儀的Alpha求愛。

而丁潤浩即使沒有說話，無法掩飾的眼神和緊抿的嘴唇也在明顯的表示著他的驚訝和動搖。朴星和索性不等他回應，一鼓作氣的繼續說了下去：「我想留下來、想待在你的身邊，」停頓的片刻像是想起了什麼令他感到不安的念頭、卻又執拗的咬了咬下唇再次開口。「現在我已經沒有你的標記了……可是，Omega不是只有在發情期才想被標記、也不是只有為了被標記才想接近Alpha——」  
他鼓起勇氣伸出手碰觸丁潤浩的雙頰，將他的臉捧在自己的掌心中。

溫暖而柔軟的觸感至今仍然令Alpha感到陌生，但是卻毫不影響這同樣使他感到著迷。在丁潤浩截至目前為止的生命中，為數不多的受到關愛和珍重的感受都是來自眼前這名纖細的Omega；他情不自禁的低垂下頭，將臉頰更加依偎向那雙比自己略小的手掌中。  
縮短的距離之下他能夠聽見朴星和緊張而短促的呼吸、伴隨著期待與不安幾乎滿溢而出的聲音：「潤浩啊，我喜歡你。……」

現在將深藏在心裡的美夢說出來也沒有關係了吧，丁潤浩幾乎有點恍惚的想。因為即使說出口也不會消失的美夢已經就在他的眼前，安然棲息在他的手心裡。  
當Omega再一次小心翼翼的問「你不喜歡我嗎」的時候，他抬手以自己的大掌包覆住對方的手，以自己的額頭輕碰朴星和的額頭。

他閉上了雙眼，語氣輕柔有如夢裡的低語。  
「我也喜歡你。」

從很久以前，漫天星斗點亮了荒原上一片漆黑夜空的那個時候開始。

Fallen Star  
fin.

鴆 2019.12.03 04:41PM


End file.
